Being Halfa
by kihana13
Summary: Danny's been through enough..But can he handle what he's about to get involved in?
1. Prologue

**Edit: **_Sorry it's short but hey? Aren't Prologue's supposed to be? well..some at least. Hope you'll enjoy this. I sorta gave up on my first one. So testing this one out. and I really love how this is going. Please Review? o3o you'll make me a very happy writter :3 well enjoy :3_

**Copyright: None of the characters belong to me..They belong to Butch Hartman.**

**Note:**_ This is before Danny got his ghost powers and before he met Sam and Tucker. Just letting you know :3_

**Prologue**

_I've had it. Everyday is always the same. I have no friends __at school. I'm always treated like I'm nothing but something for others to mess around with. What's the point? Even when I come home my parents won't even look at me and ask how I am or how was school. They've been working at that "Portal" Project ever since who knows when! _

I walked up the stairs from outside and opened the front door. I dropped my backpack beside the couch and went straight upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and dropped myself on it. My whole body ached. I hated going to school. Only to be beaten by Seniors and football members. Oh and lets not forget about my teacher hating my guts. The only thought I had was revenge. I felt my anger rise. I got up from my bed and walked to the mirror, only to find a reflection that I'd wish it wasn't me. I picked up a small rocket I had built from when I was a kid, and threw it at the mirror. Nothing but Shattered glass was heard. I saw my relflection disapear when the glass had fallen into pieces. I breathed in and out releasing the anger I had held for so long. Then finally I heard a knock on my door. It was my older sister. Jazz. The door opened as she entered, a look of concern on her face. I turned to face her. And she knew it wasn't the best time to talk. But she stayed anyways. Before she could speak I sat on my bed and she followed.

"Danny.."

"I've heard it before Jazz I don't need to hear it again."

Jazz sat still and quiet. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she motioned closer.

"I know what your going through little brother and I wouldn't blame you for getting angry. But I want to help. At any cost Danny I'm hear and you can tell me anything. I know Mom and Dad are busy, but I'm not. Just-"

I stood up Interupting her and finshed it off.

"Just leave me alone. I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine with handling all of this myself."

"Danny.."

"Just go! How can you possibly know what I'm going through right now? How? Your smarter and more..better than I am at anything Jazz I doubt that you've been through what I have been.."

Jazz stood silently and walked over to the door holding the nob. Before leaving she turn to face me.

"I was called names and was bullied for being smart. But I still keep trying."

She closed the door and left me alone in my room. I sighed and walked over to the window. Staring outside as the sun sets. _I just hope tomorrow isn't as worse as it was today. _I thought.

**Or can it?**

I winced at the voice I had heard. I didn't know weather it echoed in my head or my room..But I knew I shouldn't worry about it too much. I guess it must be how tired I was. I walked over the shattered glass and onto my bed. and stared at the ceiling till finally I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I was running..but from what? It was the only thing I could do..Run. But no matter where I went.. __**He**__ would show up..who is __**he**__ anyways? I didn't know him..I never saw him. Then why was he here? When did he show up? I stopped running to take a breather, these questions I keep asking..knowing they won't ever be answered. _

_**You can't keep running. Eventually we'll meet. **_

_I turned around and saw...Me? Wait..Me? _

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7:50 AM. I had slept through yesterday and now I'm running late to school. I quickly got out of bed forgetting about that wierd dream I had and got my cloths on. Wait..I never changed when I went to sleep yesterday..Must've been mom who had to wake me to get change and I was still asleep while changing into my pj's. I rushed downstairs while grabbing my backpack and ran out the door towards school. I ran across streets, and was almost there, till I hit something. Hard. Everything suddenly darkened. Last thing I saw, was a figure. wasn't sure what..or _who _though.

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a bed. I looked around and reconized the room. Nurse's office. I was at school. But how?

"Glad to see your awake."

I looked over, suprised to see a _girl._ Yes a _girl. _

"What? Don't look at me with that expression. I wasn't the one in a hurry and then bumed himself into me."

She growled alittle at that sentence. Yup. She was mad.

I sat up and looked at her again. Hestitating on what to say. She was wearing a black tangtop and a black skirt with purple stockings and black boots.

"Sorry..I didn't see you.."

That was the lamest excuse I thought of. But I had hope that it might've worked..little hope.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No I'm alright. and It's alright..Most people never notice me anyways."

She shurged as she stood up and started to walk out of the room. I paniced. I had finally met someone who was sorta like me. I stood up and walked towards her.

"I- I didn't get your name..I owe you for bringing me here anyways"

She turned around and looked at me with a slight smile.

"Sam. Sam Manson. And you?

"Names Danny Fenton."

"Well nice to meet you Danny."

I chuckled at the way she had said that. I walked with her out of the nurse's office after letting the nurse know I was alright. We had launch. Wow. I was passed out for a while. We both got our launches and sat at an empty table.

"Do you always eat Salad?"

I just had to ask that. I never saw anyone but her who ate something that didn't have to do anything with meat.

"I'm not that bonded with meat..I'm a vegiterian."

"That explains alot"

She smiled.

"Is black your favorite color?"

Really? Out of all the other questions I had to choose that one?

"Well sorta..I'm goth so I don't wear anything but Black."

I hesitated on what to say next. I'm really not good with girls as you can tell. Not even one-other than my sister and mom but they don't really count much. Not one girl at school would talk to me. She was the first who hasn't called me any names. I was sorta happy. My day was starting the way I wanted it to. That is, until I felt my shirt go up along with my body.

"Hey Fenterd, Guess what today is?"

Dash. Member of the Casper's high football team. Everytime he has a bad day, failed at an assignment, or just plainly wants to beat someone, He's comes straight to me. and today was starting to get worse. Why is it that when I start out with a good day, Dash always comes and ruins it? I bet Sam had ran.

"Today's the day where you finally pick on someone your own size you jerk!"

Or was defending me against Dash.

Dash had looked over to see Sam standing two feet away. He growled at what she had said. He tossed me over to the other members. I felt my back take a huge impact. Considering I was still sore from yesterday. Dash walked up to Sam and smiled. Sam backed away alittle.

"Well well. Looks like Fenterd has a Girlfriend. Lets see if she'll dump you after we show her a little demenstration shall we?"

This can't be good. Before I could tell Sam to run, Dashed pushed her to the other two members who were across from where I was held. Dash was walking back to face me. Next thing I knew I felt pain hit me hard. His knee went up and hit my stomach. Hard. It almost felt like it went through. The other two behind me kept holding me. I kneeled down at the pain. I felt my hair being pulled afterwards. My face, facing his.

"This is just for the fun of it."

I heard him say before I felt my head turn the other way. He had punched me several times before..but this hit was different. More painful. I dropped down to the floor. Now the other two team mates had joined in with Dash. I was kicked. Punch. Chocked and Thrown. I herd Sam yelling. Telling them to stop. Then Dash grabbed the collar of my shirt and picked me up high and threw me. Landing on a table near by, or was a table. Now it was just half of what it was. I got up. Wait..I got up, how? I was supposed to pass out by now. So what's going on?

Dash looked at me with shock. I had bruises and was covered in slashes from the table. Which were bleeding alot.

"What's the matter? Don't you wanna keep on beating me?"

To be honest I didn't even see that coming. I didn't even know I was going to say that. What was going on with me?

"Or are you afraid of losing? Dash? That's one fast name. But to me, you move too slow."

I was really I mean _really_ going to get it. Dash's expression went from being shock, to growing revenge and anger. He came running towards me, and swung at me with his fist. But I dodged?

Whoah. That was shocking. I felt myself move closer to him. Dash glanced over his shoulder to see me. I moved behind him and ducked and spun around my surroundings with one leg out. Dash fell to the ground but rolled over and got back up. He swung another punched but I just moved to the side and dodged it. I swung a punch of my own and suprisingly, that was my last hit straight to Dash's jaw. He dropped down and blacked out.

"That's for all the times you've messed with me."

I suddenly felt my body going weak. The pain coming back. I fell to the ground. I looked around noticing the cafiteria had been empty. The students, The other football members, gone. Only one person stood across from me. Sam. Her face had no expression. I knew things weren't going to get well after this. I looked at her one more time before darkness surrounded me. Then nothing but black was seen.

I woke up feeling sore. I couldn't move. I looked around slightly and realised where I was. My room. How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was being in the cafiteria. The cafiteria..Sam, Dash. What happened to me back there? I never learned any of those moves. I got up out of bed ignoring the amount of pain I had. I walked downstairs. No one was in sight. not even in the kitchen. Everything was quiet. I bet my parents went to school and wanted to know what had happened. Now they care, Only when the words "Beaten" and "Near Death" were brought up. I looked down above from the basement stairs. Something felt strange. I walked down the stairs steady. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw it. The Ghost Portal my parents have been working on for 3 years now. I guess they finished it considering everything was clean and the tools were away. I grabbed my jumpsuit and put it on. I had to always wear it when I was going to mess around with my parents creations. Which I was I planning on now. I looked at my white and black jumpsuit and realised my dad had re-attached his sticker onto it. I ripped it out. Again, and threw it in a trash can near by. I looked inside the portal before going in. Something really felt strange about it. I looked around before going in and found a note. It was from my parents.

_Dear Danny_

_We've finally finished it son! The Ghost Portal. Another demention from our world. But sadly we've tried it out and nothing happened..so we're taking a break from it before figuring out what we did wrong. make sure you don't break anything while messing around with it got it? _

_Maddie & Jack_

Wow. They knew I was going to mess with it..and here I thought they never payed any attention to me. anyways it sorta was a yes to go in it. I placed the note on the table and looked at the portal again. I stepped in. I felt like..something was making me go in. and trust me. I didn't want to in the first place. I should be resting in my room. I was still majorly sore. But I kept walking in. Then I felt something under my hand. A button? No..even if it was, it's too late. I think I pressed it. Everything around me lid up. the rings formed and green was the only color I saw. Yup I pressed it. I couldn't move. I was panicing. Telling myself to move. But couldn't. Then a flash came and the next thing I felt was even more pain rip throughout my body. I screamed at moment it happened. My suit..turned black and white instead of white and black..I saw the tip of my hair go white..I wasn't sure whether I was growing up too fast, or this thing was messing around with my hair and suit color.

Then I heard explotions from behind me. That can't be good. The portal stopped and I collasped. everything around me went off. Before I even knew it. I was out as well. Again. Nothing but darkness aourrounding me.

What was it with me passing out lately?

_**Hoped you enjoyed this :3 please review? and don't kill me. looks like I overdid the Dash part here ^.^' **_

_**Danny: Really? I haven't noticed. ((Sarcasticly))**_

_**shuddup and go back to passing out. anyways please review :3**_


End file.
